Afterlife Allegiances
Basic In Order of Deaths Pale-pelts Wrenbelly(122 moons at death/14 moons dead)- frail, silver and dark gray tabby tom. Died from greencough. Kira Runningfoot(63 moons at death/??? moons dead)- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Cause of death unknown. Winxie Snowtail(48 moons at death/79 moons with SW)- Fluffy white she-cat. Killed by rogue. ??? Jack(40 moons at death/11 moons dead)- Pale gray tabby tom. Was hit by a monster. Kira Reedspring(27 moons at death/25 moons dead)- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Died after kitting. Amber Wolfcloud(21 moons at death/5 moon with SW)- Gray tabby tom with two fluffy black tails. Killed by Petalstar. ??? Star Watchers Starlings (solid-looking still) Crowrunner(43 moons at death/54 moons with SW)- Dark gray tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Amber Robinwing(37 moons at death/37 moons with SW) -Brown she-cat with green eyes. ??? Spottedfur(42 moons at death/32 moons with SW)- Dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. ??? Graytail(74 moons at death/22 moons with SW)- A gray tabby tom with darker (almost black) tabby stripes and green eyes. Died from bloodloss. TFM Fuzzystar(58 moons at death/19 moons with SW)- A curly-furred tan she-cat. Died from greencough. Moonypoo Whisperkit(not even a moon/15 moons with SW)- White tom with a gray muzzle. TFM Cactusear(48 at death/15 moons with SW) - Ginger and white tabby tom with golden eyes. Killed by Petalstar. Amber Featherstrike(63 moons at death/15 moons with SW)- black she-cat with light green eyes and hints of white. Killed by illness. Kira Mottletooth(35 moons at death/12 moons with SW)- Ginger tom with brown, white, gray, and black patches, with yellowed teeth and green eyes. Died from greencough. Fennel Cricketpelt(45 at death/10 moons with SW)- Small, brown and white tabby tom. Killed by stomach tumor. Kira Pebblenose(72 moons at death/9 moons with SW)- Pale gray and black tabby tom. Cause of death unknown. Amber Whitetail(18 moons at death/6 moons with SW)- Black tabby tom with a white tail and yellow eyes. Cause of death unknown. Bear Grassfeather(14 moons at death/6 moons with SW)- Light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. Murdered by Petalstar. Amber Dustpaw(8 moons at death/6 moons with SW)- A brown she-cat with amber eyes, which is is missing one of. Cause of death unknown. ??? Brightsong(38 moons at death/6 moons with SW)- Beautiful white she-cat with ginger patches and deep blue eyes. Died from infection. Moonypoo Wildkit(not even a moon/6 moons with SW)- fluffy golden tom. Stillborn. ??? Dustkit(not even a moon/6 moons with SW)- pale brown tabby. Stillborn. ??? Lilyspot(118 moons/less than a moon with SW)- A tan she-cat with a gray muzzle and gray fur spread around her pelt and blue eyes. Died from smoke inhalation. TFM Dewstep(112 moons/less than a moon with SW)- A gray tom with aging hearing, amber eyes, and a nicked ear. Died from smoke inhalation. TFM Fading (starting to fade) Skyberry(59 moons at death/37 moons with SW)- A white tom with silvery-gray streaks. Cause of death unknown’. Kira Rockshatter(52 moons at death/24 moons with SW)- A gray tom with black streaks in his fur, a black muzzle, ear tips, and paws and he has grayish eyes. Drowned. TFM Pinepaw(13 moons at death/36 moons with SW)- Light brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes. Killed by fox. Amber Vinepaw(11 moons at death/37 moons with Star Watchers)-Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Died of asthma attack. Kira Star-pelts (barely visible, but not fully faded) Emberstep(58 moons at death/79 moons with SW)- Dark russet tom with blacks paws and amber eyes. Killed by Frostshadow. TFM Fogstream(24 moons at death/109 moons with SW)- Gray tabby tom with dark markings and amber eyes. Killed by rogues. TFM Rabbitspring(13 moons at death/117 moons with SW)- A small brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Murdered by Icetalon.'' Kira'' Shadow Place Cats New-kills (solid-looking still) Hazelcloud(30 moons at death/41 moons dead)- Very pale brown tabby tom. Kira Appleflame(31 moons at death/40 moons with SP)- A brownish she-cat with different-coloured eyes. Winxie Cherryshade(30 moons at death/38 moons in SP)- Chestnut tortoiseshell shecat with lighter brown grey and ginger patches. Died due to complications after giving birth. Moonypoo Burntmask(12 moons at death/22 moons in SP)- A dark russet tom with black paws, black ear tips, and amber eyes. Was killed by Graytail. TFM Briarfang(11 moons at death/16 moons in SP)- A battle-scarred, pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Killed by fox. TFM Goldenpaw(1 moon at death/6 moons in SP)- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Killed by Petalstar. ??? Petalstar(49 moons/less than a moon in SP)- Pretty brown and white tabby she-cat. Amber Fading (starting to fade) Speckleshine(38 moons at death/94 moons in SP)- Pretty calico and white she-cat with green eyes. Killed by Clanmates. ??? Flowerfang(25 moons at death/77 moons in SP)- A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Died from greencough. Kira Talldawn(21 moons at death/75 moons in SP)- Long-legged silver and white she-cat. Died from complications during sleep. Kira Quietshade(48 moons at death/67 moons in SP)- Black tom with a missing ear. Killed by victim. ??? Nightpelt(30 moons at death/44 moons in SP)- Black tom with dark blue eyes. ??? Shadepelt(30 moons at death/44 moons in SP)- Black tom with amber eyes. ??? Shadows (Barely visible, but not fully faded) Breezeflower(??? moons at death/??? moons in SP)- Pale silvery-blue tabby she-cat. Amber Darkshade(24 moons at death/168 moons in SP)- Dark gray tabby with light markings and amber eyes. Cause of death unknown. Moonypoo Icetalon(53 moons at death/117 moons in SP)- Snow white tom. Killed by his brother, Whitefeather. Kira Crowstrike(45 moons at death/104 moons in SP)- Handsome black tom with amber eyes. Was killed by leader. Leader. ??? Frostshadow(60 moons at death/80 moons in SP)- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and a white forepaw. Was killed by Clanmates. Leader. TFM Blackheart(46 moons at death/70 moons in SP)- White she-cat with dark black stripes and glowing blue eyes. Was killed by Clanmates. Leader. Kira Completely Faded The Gray Spottedfall(24 moons at death/165 moons dead)- Spotted she-cat with heterochromia. Cause of death unknown. Moonypoo Skunkfang(42 moons at death/14 moons dead)- A long-legged solid black tom. Died from greencough. ??? Adderstrike(32 moons at death/6 moons dead)- mottled golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Was killed by Clanmates. Moonypoo Wildspots(15 moons/6 moons dead)- Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with heterochromia. Killed by Frostshadow. ??? Detailed Pale-pelts Wrenbelly- frail, lean, silver tabby tom with dark gray classic tabby stripes, an unusually long tail with darker rings around it, a dark patch on his underbelly, and cold, green eyes. Quiet, has strong faith in his ancestors, and is a very smart cat. Runningfoot- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and shredded ears. Snowtail- Fluffy white she-cat with a bushy, black-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. Kind-hearted, relaxed, brave. Jack- A pale gray tabby tom with light stripes and green eyes. Likes to joke around, super upbeat, and friendly. Reedspring- Brown classic tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Wolfcloud- Gray tabby tom with two, fluffy black tails and yellow eyes. Star Watchers Starlings (solid-looking still) Lilyspot- A tan she-cat with a graying muzzle, age-gray patches, and blue eyes. Sweet and loves kits. Dewstep- A gray tom with aging hearing, amber eyes, and a nicked ear. Usually nice, can be a bit grumpy, complains. Fuzzystar- A fuzzy, curly-furred, tan she-cat with bright gold eyes. Kind, calm, gullible, and loyal. Graytail- A gray tabby tom with darker black tabby markings, and green eyes. Nice and believes in justice. Pebblenose- Pale gray and black classic tabby tom with amber eyes. Featherstrike- Black she-cat with a white underbelly, white tail-tip, one white paw, and light green eyes. Loyal, likes to playfully tease friends, and caring. Cactusear - Fluffy, ginger ticked tabby tom with white dash on his chest, golden eyes and large ears. Sweet, kind, listener, watchful, careful, prickly, easily annoyed or angered, acts on emotions. Cricketpelt- Small, thick-furred, brown and white tom with thick, black mackerel tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Laid back, could be considered lazy, a great listener, and the nicest tom you could know. Spottedfur- Dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark amber eyes and a ginger muzzle. Outgoing, upbeat, friendly. Brightsong- A Beautiful, sleek, fluffy, white she-cat with bright ginger patches, and blue eyes. Level-headed, usually optimistic, and has a good memory. Robinwing- Small, brown she-cat with a ginger chest and big, green eyes Quiet, quick, wise, serious. Mottletooth- Ginger tabby tom with brown, white, and gray patches, yellow teeth, and green eyes. Doesn't like cats who are 'different', rude, only different around Tigersong. Fogpelt- A large, stocky, broad, smokey gray tom with a white dash on his chest, golden-yellow eyes, thick fur, and an almost nonexistent tail. Loyal, ingenuous, sociable, charming, confident. Whitetail- Huge, black tabby tom with a white tail and yellow eyes. Snappy, arrogant, and strong. Briarclaw- Long-furred, dark brown, classic-striped tabby she-cat with a plumy tail, long whiskers, and pale green eyes. Intelligent, ambitious, strategic, sarcastic, confident. Grassfeather- Light gray spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes. Stubborn, kinda rude, proud. Dustpaw- Brown she-cat with one amber eye, white paw-tips, and is missing her other eye. Skittish and keeps to herself. Whisperkit- White tom with a gray muzzle and blue eyes. Curious. Wildkit- Fluffy golden tabby tom with black ears and yellow eyes. Dustkit- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Fading (starting to fade) Skyberry- A snow white tom with patchy fur, unusually long claws, tufted ears, silvery gray streaks, and blue eyes. Anti-social, has a temper, and hates his father's side of the family. Rockshatter- Gray tom with black streaks in his fur, a black muzzle, black ear-tips, and grayish eyes. Brave, tried to be there for his kit unlike his own parents. Crowrunner- Dark gray classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Pinepaw- Light brown tabby tom with white paws, underbelly, chest, muzzle and blue eyes. Vinepaw- A classic cream tabby she-cat with dark markings, a fluffy tail, and dark orangeish amber eyes. Stubborn, outgoing, and doesn't like when she's held back. Star-pelts (barely visible, but not fully faded) Emberstep- Dark russet tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes. Used to be happy and courageous until his kits died. Fogstream- Gray tom with darker gray tabby markings and amber eyes. Rabbitspring- A small, sturdy, brown marbled tabby she-cat with a pale chest, pale underbelly, a pale muzzle, and bright amber eyes. Upbeat, outgoing, and is always there for her friends. Shadow Place Cats New-kills (solid-looking still) Petalstar- Thick furred, brown and white tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a few hidden scars. Proud, loyal to kin before Clan, can hold a grudge. Appleflame- a brownish she-cat with one amber eye, one green eye, and short, white legs and paws. Rude, has anger-issues, cruel. Hazelcloud- A thin, lean, very pale brown classic tabby tom with a even lighter underbelly, gray eyes, and one, out of place, black whisker. Hates DuskClan, only really bothers to look out for himself, charismatic. Cherryshade- A shady, chestnut tortoiseshell she-cat with lighter brown and ginger patches, white tuxedo underfur, and cold amber eyes. Manipulative, cruel, does have a sense of humour. Burntmask- A dark russet tabby tom with black paws, black ears, amber eyes, and scars across his neck and shoulders. Sarcastic and arrogant. Briarfang- A sleek, slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy blue eyes, scars that criss-cross across her pelt, a nicked ear, and unnaturally long claws. Kind of insane, has anger problems Goldenpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Strong, brave, and angry with her Clan. Fading (starting to fade) Speckleshine- Pretty, fluffy, calico she-cat with bright green eyes. Nightpelt- Black tom with dark blue eyes and a white tail. Trickster, strong, loyal to Shadepelt. Shadepelt- Black tom with amber eyes and a white tail. Trickster, smart, quick-thinker. Flowerfang- A lean, sleek, long-legged, short-furred, blue-gray and gold tortoiseshell with large, green eyes, thorn-sharp claws, a stumpy tail, and a weak spine. Snappy and hates being underestimated. Quietshade- Black tom with one missing ear, other ear has a white tip, has dark amber eyes, and has no scars at all besides the missing ear. Silent, sneaky, blood-thirsty, and anti-social. Formally known as Shadow. Talldawn- A long-legged silver and white she-cat cat with black-tipped paws and yellow eyes. Smart, calculated, not super social nicer than her brother, and secretive. Shadows (Barely visible, but not fully faded) Frostshadow- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, white forepaw, a heavily scarred pelt, and amber eyes. Use to be kind, though she developed a taste for murder and is manipulative. Icetalon- A large, snow white tom, with clumps of missing fur, a stumpy tail, cracked, yellow fangs, and harsh blue eyes. Mysterious, not afraid to put someone in their place, has an odd mindset. Blackheart- Short-furred, white she-cat with long, dark grayish black classic tabby stripes and glowing blue eyes. Short tempered, violent, and blames the Star Watchers for all her family's problems. Crowstrike- Handsome, fluffy, black tom with white paws, a white tail-tip, and amber eyes. Violent, prideful, brave, and would do anything for his mate, Speckleshine. Darkshade- Dark gray tabby tom with light stripes, bitter, amber eyes, and a nicked right ear. Cold, twisted, and loves to feel blood on his claws. Breezeflower- Fluffy, pale silver-blue she-cat with black stripes white paws, underbelly, and green eyes. Completely Faded' Skunkfang- Long-legged, solid black tom with a long, thick, bushy tail, large paws, and yellow-green eyes. Has a temper, but it seems less so when he's around his family. Adderstrike- Mottled golden tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes. Cold, persistent, harsh, hates his kits. Spottedfall- White she-cat with large, medium and small reddish brown spots, also has reddish brown speckles, her right ear has two medium sized tears in it, her right eye is blue and her left eye is amber. Cold, intelligence, thinks long-term. Wildspots- Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye. Tough, kind, tomboyish.